


Another Lifetime ~Golden Butterfly bathed with Sin on their Wings~

by Kagetsu_Ying9



Category: Naruto, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsu_Ying9/pseuds/Kagetsu_Ying9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was chased out, now 'he' returns in another form. The one-winged bird whose other wing was stolen… what will it be, revenge or absolution? The wind that summons storms is up high The twisted night's banquet is about to begin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lifetime ~Golden Butterfly bathed with Sin on their Wings~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Idea and thought process of this fic, my very first and possibly only crossover.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Umineko No Naku Koro ni. All song lyrics in this fic do not belong to me either. All songs and English translation of the songs are founded on the net, I may alter and or change some words to fit better for the fic.

An ill-dressed child ran in shoes that can barely cover his little feet.

Dirt and dried blood cover the little body barely allowing the summer blue eyes to shine under the messy, once sun-colored hair.

 

_Yurari yureru hikari hitotsu itami iyasu kotonaku kieru_

_(The flickering light vanishes without healing the scar)_

_I take your life forever, you take my life forever_

 

The child had not eaten in days. Normally, this was normal, but yesterday was his limit. His body really needs food and water. He had not know how long ago he had tasted the crisp and cool giver of life, nor can he recall the last thing to ever be swallow that had not been cover by mold.

_Hirari ochiru namida hitotsu omoi todoku kotonaku kieru_

_(A tear falls gracefully and disappears before the feeling of longing reaches out)_

 

No!

_I take your life forever, you take my life_

He was tired. No delusional lies and promises can drive the poor boy forward; he could not go on, he can’t, he won’t! He was tired. Death was the ultimate sweet dream he needs now, but he no let those villagers force it down onto him.

_Tomaranai toki ni hisomu [Modore ochita namida no ato Kobore sou na namida no iro]_

_(Hidden in the endless time [Fallen tears trace the color of frozen tears])_

_Ai wa kitto furisosogu ame no you ni (Love is certainly like the rain)_

 

No, he would sooner take his own life, than to see the infectious smirks from them.

The forest, the rivers, trees, everything Mother Nature has to offer, ‘they’ call to him. Yes, there is where this will end. The sky cried; light drizzling became heavy.

_Modorenai kioku meguru [Kobore ochita namida no ato Kobore ochita namida no ato]_

_(Memories rotate but it can’t turn back [Fallen tears trace the color of frozen tears])_

 

The boy picks up his pace. Tired and bruised body runs impossibly fast like a feather in strong gust of wind even under the drenched, heavy clothing.

_Subete ubawareta kono yo no hate ni (Everything was taken at the end of the world)_

 

The villagers had long since stopped chasing after the ‘monster’ once the ‘it’ had passed the village gate. They had succeeded it; they drove the ‘monster’ out.

_kanashimi (Sadness)_

_Tatoe donna owari wo egai temo (No matter what kind of ending was being sketched)_

_kokoro wa nazomeite (My heart remains trapped in enigma)_

 

The boy runs toward his death.

_Sore wa maru de yami no you ni semaru shinjitsu_

_(That which is like the oppressing darkness the truth quickly approaches)_

_Tatoe donna sekai wo egai temo (No matter what kind of world was being sketched)_

_Ashita wa mienakute (Tomorrow cannot be seen)_

_Sore wa maru de yuri no you ni  kegare wo shiranai_

_(That is like the lilies so pure and knows not of impurities)_

 

The boy continued running, but once he is deep into the forest, he realized. It was not the river or trees calling to him.

_Negai wa tomei na mama de (A wish that remains pure and transparent)_

 

Whatever it is he can hear it much more clearly now, oh so clear, the strong roar wrap in anger and pain, not at him, for him.

_Shiroku somaru hana ni hitori (Faced with the flower that has been dyed white)_

_Nani mo kawau kotonaku chigau (Vow that nothing will change)_

_I take your life forever, you take my life_

 

The very thought brought serenity to the boy for the first time in his short life. It’s still far, but on the edge of the rocky cliff, the mighty wind brought those words to him.

_Todokanai koe ni nokoru_

_[Modore ochita namida no ato Kakushi kirenu futatsu no kao]_

_(It remains as the voice that stays unheard_

_[Fallen tears trace the two faces that can’t be hidden])_

_Ai wa sotto fukinukeru kaze no you ni_

_(Love is certainly like the wind that blows quietly)_

_Owarani yoru ni nemuru_

_[Modore ochita namida no ato Kakushi kirenu futatsu no kao]_

_(Sleeping in the endless night_

_[Fallen tears trace the two faces that can’t be hidden])_

_Yume no kizuato ni nokoshita itau (The scar in dream hurts with phantom pain)_

 

It was like coming home.

The rain cry for him, the trees shadow him from the village, nature was welcoming him into their open arms.

Slightly salty taste of with the strong clash of water to rocks, it was like the waterfalls in the forest, but at the same time it was not.

Too wrap up in the gentle singing, the skinny blonde haired boy slipped from the already unstable cliff.

_Kanashimi (Sadness)_

_Tatoe wazu kana hikari umaretemo nageki wa kurikaesu_

_(Even if a weak light is born, the sorrow repeats)_

_Sore wa maru de uso no you ni kieru shinjitsu (The truth fades slowly like that of lies)_

_Tatoe saigo no hane wo hiraitemo sadame wa kaerarezu_

_(Even if I spread my last wings, Fate cannot be changed)_

_Yuri no hana wa hakanage ni itami wa kienai_

_(Like the flower of Lily so ideal it’s an illusion, the pain too will never disappear)_

_Yume nara aishta mama de (Love can only exist in dream)_

The song roared from the sea to the sky. The clashes of water from the cliff cry as if to heed its call. Violent clashes became gentle rocking as the song continues. The river flowing toward the sea carefully wrapped the boy in its arms.

_Kanashimi (Sadness)_

_Tatoe donna owari wo egai temo (No matter what kind of ending was being sketched)_

_kokoro wa nazomeite (My heart remains trapped in enigma)_

_Sore wa maru de yami no you ni semaru shinjitsu_

_(That which is like the oppressing darkness the truth quickly approaches)_

_Tatoe donna sekai wo egai temo (No matter what kind of world was being sketched)_

_Ashita wa mienakute (Tomorrow cannot be seen)_

_Sore wa maru de yuri no you ni kegare wo shiranai_

_(That is like the lilies so pure and knows not of impurities)_

_Negai wa tomei na mama de (A wish that remains pure and transparent)_

 

The heavy rain lift up slowly to reveal soft lights between the gray clouds. Light taps of the drizzling rain on the crisp leaves was the symphony of the nature. It ended almost as soon as it begins. From far away, the thunderous clashes of the sea to the shore received its prize.

The wheels of Fates turned, glacier time moves once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Truth by Arashi


End file.
